Nidoqueen
|backcolor= |name=Nidoqueen |jname=(ニドクイン Nidokuin) |image=Nidoqueen.png |ndex=031 |evofrom=Nidorina |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= NEE-doe-kween |hp=90 |atk=82 |def=87 |satk=75 |sdef=85 |spd=76 |total=495 |species=Drill Pokémon |type= / |height=4'03" |weight=132.3 lbs. |ability=Poison Point Rivalry Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=100% ♀ }} Nidoqueen (Japanese: ニドクイン Nidokuin) is a Generation I / -type Pokémon. Appearance Nidoqueen is a large, powerful, bipedal Pokémon. They have thick yellow armor plates all over them. Its horn is smaller than Nidoking's, but it's still strong and produces large quantities of concentrated venom. Nidoqueen can use powerful moves such as Body Slam to paralyze its foes and then finish them off with Mega Punch or Iron Tail. Special abilities Nidoqueen can have either the ability Poison Point where a foe has 30% chance of being poisoned or Rivalry where if the foe is the same gender Nidoqueen's attack will be higher. In the anime Gary's Nidoqueen was seen in A Tents Situation, The Ties That Bind, and Can't Beat the Heat. Mewtwo stole and cloned Fergus' Nidoqueen. The Clone was seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Evolution Nidoqueen is the evolved form of a Nidorina by use of a Moon Stone. And the final form of a Nidoran♀. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Nidoqueen| redblue=Evolve Nidorina| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Nidorina| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Nidorina| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Nidorina| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Nidorina| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Nidorina| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Nidorina| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nidorina| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Nidorina (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nidorina |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (1-29BF), World Abyss (1-29BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. |yellow=Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles. |gold=Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack. |silver=It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. |crystal=The hard scales that cover its strong body serve as excellent protection from any any attack. |ruby=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |sapphire=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |emerald=It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. |firered=The body is covered by stiff, needle-like scales. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards. |leafgreen=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. |diamond=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |pearl=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |platinum=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |heartgold=Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack. |soulsilver=It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators. |black=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |white=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life.| |black 2 = Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. |white 2 = Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life. }} Learnset Generation I Origins It is based on various mammals such as Hamsters, Rabbits, or Mice. As well as being based on some reptiles, mostly theropod dinosaurs. Its name is possibly a combination of a parody word of needle and queen. Trivia *Despite having genders, Nidoqueen, along with its pre-evolution Nidorina, are unable to breed, however their male counterparts Nidorino and Nidoking can breed. *No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Nidoking and Nidoqueen. *Despite being in the No Eggs group in the games, Nidoqueen was capable of breeding in the anime. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon